Of Promises and Fire
by SlytherinTimeLordHasImpala
Summary: "Alright, alright. I know you hate my history classes but you might find this one interesting. You all know about the five rivers of the Underworld. Styx, Acheron, Lethe, Cocytus, and Phlegethon. There was a time, before they were punished to live in river forms, when they were truly alive." (Rated T because I am paranoid)
1. Prologue:A long time ago

The cave was decorated with flowers, vines, tress, and pretty much every kind of plant you could think of. Grapes intertwined with tree branches and a painting of a wine goblet hung over the entrance. Candles were lit and gave off the scent of roses and sage, the light created shadows on the rock walls. Sitting on blankets and pillows were six teenagers and an middle aged man.

"Come on, Doc. Can't we go and do something worthwhile?" A boy with messy brown hair whined.

"Shut up, Eric. Some of us actually like history class." A girl with long black hair said, her blue eyes

glaring at him.

"Natasha! Eric! I swear, if you two start arguing again I will make you clean the temple." Doc, the history teacher, and proud son of Dionysus said sternly.

"Maybe just lock them in the temple." A boy with green eyes mumbled.

"Quint's right. Lock them up so we don't have to listen to them." Another boy, this one sporting black eyeliner, said grinning.

"Stop being so immature, Henry Thomas." A girl said, flipping her pink and brown hair over her shoulder.

"Don't call me that, Frannie!" Henry Thomas, better known as H.T, growled.

"Doc! Please, get on with the lesson!" Riker Morrison pleaded.

"No, these lessons are so boring. Why can't we learn about, I don't know, how to kill a minotaur. No one really cares about all the affairs Zeus had." Eric said quickly.

"He has a point. This stuff isn't actually helping us." H.T said, shrugging.

"Alright, alright. I know you hate my history classes but you might find this one interesting. You all know about the five rivers of the Underworld. Styx, Acheron, Lethe, Cocytus, and Phlegethon. There was a time, before they were punished to live in river forms, when they were truly alive." Doc said.

"What? You mean that the rivers were, uh, human?" Riker asked, confused.

Doc chuckled. "Not exactly. Let me see, Styx was an Oceanid, along with her sisters Lethe and Cocytus. Acheron was the son of Helios and Gaia. Though I was told that it was not Gaia who was his mother, yet a dryad. And, Phlegethon, no one really knows. Some call him a god, some call him the son of Cocytus but that was later disproven." '

"Phlegm a what now?" Eric said cocking his head.

"Phlegethon. The more popular thing to say now was that he was born of fire and rage. Not human but not god. I suspect no one can ask him now." Doc replied.

"I don't understand, Doc. The Rivers of the Underworld have been around for centuries. How could they have been living?" Frannie asked.

"It was when the Titans and the Gods had their war. When Mount Olympus and the Underworld were just starting. It was a long, long time ago."

* * *

 **A/N:** (Based _very loosely_ off of Greek Mythology. Some stuff is fairly close to the mythology but some of it is my own creation. This prologue stars characters from my other Greek Myth story 'The Accursed'. Less stupid/douchebag deities and slightly more tragic stuff. P.S The Accursed is not on here. -Daughter of Hermes, Sly)


	2. Daughters of the Ocean

"Styx! Come on!"

The black haired ocean nymph looked up from her scroll and saw her younger sister, Cocytus, playing in the ocean drift. Her sister, unlike her, was fair skinned and had cascading ringlets of gold hair. Cocytus also had eyes as blue as the ocean itself, many a man had fallen for the Oceanid.

Styx set her scroll down and went and sat on the sand. The fine grains standing out as they covered her dark skin. Cocytus grinned at her, then sent a splash of water to land on her older sister. Styx glared as the water clung to her skin and hair.

"You are no fun anymore, Styx. Ever since you got married to that grumpy old titan." Cocytus said, her pretty features turning to a pout.

"Pallas is a wonderful husband. You shouldn't speak so ill of him, sister." Styx said sternly.

Cocytus rolled her eyes. "You are lying to yourself, Styx. Pallas is terrible."

"Mother says he is a good husband." Styx said, even know she knew Cocytus was right.

"I'm usually not one to judge, but our father happens to be mother's brother. Should we really listen to her about husbands?" Cocytus said, putting her hands on her slender hips.

"Should I remind you of how the gods were created?" Styx said, arching an eyebrow.

Her younger sister giggled. "You are right. Anyways, is he still on you about your children?"

"I bare him children and yet it still does not please him. The only one that is of any decency is Nike. Bia, Kratos and Zelus all are vile and terrible." Styx said, anger seeping into her voice.

"Darling sister, I know you are the goddess of hate, but must you be so angry at your children? Bia is rude, but a good fighter. Kratos is perhaps a bit to aggressive, but he has never lost a fight, and well I think Zelus is just wonderful." Cocytus said smiling.

"You only think Zelus is wonderful because he happens to be good looking. Sometimes I think that Zelus is the worst of them all! And, Pallas, he encourages them all. To be vicious and angry and vile and…"

"Hateful?" Cocytus supplied.

Styx sighed. "Perhaps the reason I don't like them is because they are like me."

"Now, now, chin up! Hate can be a good thing!" Cocytus said cheerfully.

"Don't try to cheer me up, Cocytus. Immortals loathe me more then anything else in this world." Styx said bitterly.

"Maybe it is because you are so 'woe-is-me.'" Cocytus said with a sigh.

"Never mind. Do you know where Lethe is?" Styx asked, getting to her feet.

"Lethe? I never know where she is. Probably staring into a crystal ball, fancying herself an oracle." Cocytus said with a shrug.

"If you see her, let me know. I have something to ask her." Styx said.

"Where are you going? You haven't been here very long. I was hoping Father would come today." Cocytus said, biting her lip as if she was about to cry.

"Father never come anymore, Cocytus. And I have a husband to attend to." Styx snapped before turning around and disappearing in a breeze of salt water.

Pallas's home was large and overly decorated with trophies of war. The titan did well living up to his name of 'Warcraft and the springtime campaign.' Weapons of all sorts littered the halls, armor and wine goblets were thrown into the mix. With a sigh, Styx went to their room and found her husband stretched out on the bed reading over some sort of strategy.

"Pallas." Styx said quietly.

He looked up and smiled. "Ah, my dear! I thought you would never come home." He said, his dark eyes twinkling.

"Perhaps I thought of not returning." She said bluntly.

Pallas's expression turned from happy to hurt, but quickly returned to back to happy. "You only tease me, my dear." He said with a forced smile.

"Where are the children?" Styx asked.

"Up to no good no doubt. But, alas, they are still young. A little trouble is good for them." Pallas said, tossing his scrolls aside.

"They should be careful." Styx replied, about to turn and leave.

"Styx…." Pallas said softly.

She turned to face him again. "Yes?"

"Nothing. Some one has arrived." Pallas said, shaking his head.

Styx nodded and went out to great their visitor. Standing there was Styx's other younger sister, Lethe. Unlike Cocytus, Lethe was quite and reserved. She was as beautiful as her sisters, with long flowing white hair that touched her ankles and eyes the color of moss. Her skin was as pale as the moon and her body thinner then even Cocytus.

"Lethe! I'm glad to see you." Styx said smiling.

"What is it that you require, Styx?" Lethe asked.

"It is about mother. I was wondering if you have talked to her recently." Styx said.

"Are you wondering if she is still going on about Pallas? Then yes, but I have heard other things." Lethe said glancing at her feet.

"Other things? Tell me." Styx said.

"It is probably nothing, yet, it still worries me greatly. I have heard that the gods and titans are planning to go to war." Lethe said softly.

"That is old news. They have been trying to declare war on each other ever sense Zeus tricked Kronos." Styx said with a sigh.

"It is true."

Lethe and Styx turned around at the voice and relaxed slightly when they saw that it was Pallas. His large frame leaned against the doorway and he looked at them with a grim expression.

"The gods sent us a declaration of war yesterday. Kronos and Rhea are absolutely livid." Pallas said with a shrug.

"They stand no chance against the titans." Lethe said softly.

Pallas chuckled. "These gods seem to think they do. But, I suppose we will show them." He went over and placed a gentle hand on Styx's cheek. "And, you my love, shall be my queen when Kronos rewards us with our own realms."

It was hard for her not to back away from Pallas's touch. She didn't want to be touched by him, loved by him, cared for him. She hated him! Why couldn't anyone understand that? Pallas must have sense her burning anger because he stepped away from her. He glanced at Lethe and said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Lethe shook her head. "Thank you for your kind offer, Pallas. But, I really must go." And with that, the Oceanid seemingly disappeared leaving only the scent of saltwater air in her wake.

"Will the children be home for dinner?" Styx asked, hoping they would not be.

Pallas shook his head. "No, you don't have to worry." He said with a sigh.

Soon they were eating dinner, the only sounds were that of a fork scarping against a plate or a ring clinking against a wine goblet. Finally, Pallas more or less threw down his fork and knife and stared at his wife with worry and anger.

"What has gotten into you, Styx? This behavior of yours is nerve racking." He said with a sigh.

"I don't understand what you are talking about, husband." Styx replied, coldly.

"This! Why are you being so callous to me? I have done nothing but love you and care for you." Pallas said frustrated.

"You are terrible! I despise you and I hate our children and I want nothing to do with any of you!" Styx screamed. She instantly regretted the words.

Pallas looked stunned. "Styx…..No, you may hate me but I will never stop loving you. You are my wife and you will act like it." He said before going back to his meal.

"Pallas…." Styx started but he held up a hand.

"You are the personification of hate. I married you knowing that. I understand you that it would only be normal for you to start screaming you hate me." He said not meeting her eyes.

"But, I do." She whispered.

"And I know."


	3. Burning Greed

The sound of a heavy object hit the ground next to Acheron's feet. He looked up and saw his closest friend, Phlegethon, was standing there. On the ground next to him was a golden helmet, Phlegethon was wearing armor so gold that it would have made Helios jealous. They had agreed to meet on this path, Phlegethon had wanted to show him something.

Acheron grinned and picked up the helmet. "When you die, I'm going to melt this down to gold coins."

Phlegethon raised a blond eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm going to die before you?"

"Oh, I don't know. You go on crazy quests, strategize for the gods, spy on the titans for the gods, and tend to go fight large, unattractive beasts." Acheron said shrugging.

"Yet, you are a lazy, coward that is obsessed with gold. Also, you walk a fine line between the titans and the gods. A war is going to be starting and you need to decide what side you are on." Phlegethon said, running a calloused hand through his blond, almost gold hair.

"I suppose I should join Father on the side of the titans. But, I could never say no to you. So, I shall join the gods." Acheron said grinning.

"I'm thrilled that your loyalty is so unwavering." Phlegethon said rolling his eyes.

"Mock me all you want. I'll have you know that Father will be furious when he finds out! I reckon he will try to chain me to the sun again." Acheron said dramatically.

"What do you mean again?" Phlegethon asked, reaching for his helmet.

Acheron twirled around making the helmet far from Phlegethon's reach. "You haven't heard the tale? You see- Omph!"

Phlegethon had tackled Acheron to the ground and had pulled the helmet from his grasp. He glared down at the other man. "Do not touch my things. I will kill you and chain your body to the sun myself if you do so again." He growled.

"Awe, Phlegethon, I didn't know you cared." Acheron said, grinning.

Phlegethon rolled his eyes and got up off of Acheron. He threw his hand down towards Acheron and pulled the man to his feet. "Are you going to continue your tale?" Phlegethon asked as he began to walk down the path again.

"Of course. You see, Father became furious when I told Gaia that I was not in fact her son! Father had this rather scandalous affair with a dryad. Of course, Gaia always had her suspicions, I mean look at me! Do I look like the son of two titans?" Acheron exclaimed, waving to himself.

"No. I always thought you looked a bit like an imp." Phlegethon said stopping to examine Acheron.

"I do not! I look more like a dryad. I am rather handsome." Acheron said sticking his nose up in the air.

"No, no. You must be an imp, how else can you explain your obsession with gold?" Phlegethon said, turning into a gated village that was mostly ruins.

"Gold is a marvelous thing! Being rich brings me great joy, you do want me to be joyful, don't you, Phlegethon?" Acheron said, throwing an arm around Phlegethon's shoulders.

"Yes. Now be quiet." Phlegethon said, walking away from Acheron and going to a pile of rubble.

"Do tell me, what are we doing here?" Acheron asked, glancing around.

"I'm taking you to the gods. Now, hush up so I can concentrate." Phlegethon said, kneeling down next to the pile of rubble and beginning to pray.

Suddenly the two of them were standing in a large cave that had many tables. One was filled with drinks and a large feast, the other was surrounded by gods and a large map. Acheron punched Phlegethon in the arm.

"I thought you were taking me out hunting! Not to meet the gods!" He hissed.

"Why so nervous, titan-son? Think we will roast you on a spit and eat you?"

Acheron saw Demeter grinning evilly at him. He swallowed and shook his head, not trusting his voice. Phlegethon sighed and said. "He has pledged his alliance to the gods."

"You don't look much like a titan." Hera said, eyeing him.

Acheron put on his most dazzling smile and said. "You haven't heard the tale? Well, you see-ow!"

Phlegethon had whacked him on the shoulder with his helmet. "His mother was a dryad." Phlegethon said simply.

"I see. Well, both of you come over here. We have many things to plan." Zeus said, he looked rather tired.

On the table, a large map was spread out. It showed every realm and place in all of the world, there were many daggers stabbed in different spots. Zeus and Demeter were arguing over the best way to talk, Hera and Aphrodite looked annoyed, Poseidon was just playing with the edge of his cloak, and Hades was glaring at everyone.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
